What if Sasuke saw?
by xXSakuraXxYakashiXx
Summary: What if Sasuke saw the battle between Sakura and Ino? Well, this is a little taste.


**What If Sasuke Saw?**

**I always wondered what would have happened if Sasuke saw the match between Sakura and Ino, and this explains it in my way, also I added a bit in the fight and ending so if you don't like it then don't read. Or what I think would have happened. I hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, AND I DON'T OWN THE MANGA THAT SOME OF THE DIALOGUE IS COMING FROM.**

'_Thoughts'_

All the teams were gathered in the chunin exam building in the middle of the Forest Of Death. The hokage has just told them that they were going to go one on one with someone picked randomly. Team 7 was gathered in a group on the left side, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi standing behind them, leaning over the rail watching the first battle end.

Naruto and Sakura were arguing over something stupid, when Sasuke tapped her shoulder.

"What do you want Sasuke-kun?"

"Look."

He was pointing to the big monitor with her name on it and Ino's underneath it. Sakura's jaw dropped as did Ino's. The girls came down the stairs on opposite sides. When they met in the middle Ino glared at Sakura, and Sakura glared back.

"So, Sakura… It's you and me."

Sakura pulled on her headband untying it as Ino looked at her curiously, until she pulled it completely off holding it in her hands. Ino gasped and took a step back looking seriously at her opponent now.

Naruto was flipping out, and Kakashi was speechless.

"Kakashi what the hell? Why did she?"

"…"

Sasuke gets interested in the fight and grabs the rail to look closer at the pink haired teammate.

"Ino looks pretty fierce, but among the kunoichi rookies, she's far from the top of the pack. So you have to wonder if she can give Sakura a good workout."

Naruto and Kakashi glances over to Sasuke and look at him confused like he spoke in a different language.

Sakura and Ino were thinking about the past and when they were picking flowers and how weak and fragile Sakura was and how Ino came to be her friend.

Sakura snapped out of it and yelled at Ino

"Understand this, I'm never letting you anywhere near Sasuke-kun."

"What!"

"Your not even his type!" Sakura yelled getting more confident, "And I'm not the weak, needy little girl I used to be. You're not even on my radar now."

Ino took a step forward and yelled back

"Sakura, I think you've forgotten who you're talking to. Don't cop an attitude with me, you little crybaby."

Naruto sighed and keep his eyes on the girls.

"That Ino chick scares me silly!"

Kakashi takes in the scene and said to the boys, "Sakura's not trying to throw her weight around, and she's not the kind who'd bully someone just to be cruel. She's just making sure Ino is too riled up to think of going easy on her, for old times sake."

"What's that supposed to mean Kakashi? Ino would never go easy on Sakura."

"Remember Sasuke that they used to be friends once, and some of that friendship remains."

Sakura mutters to Ino, "I'm a bud, eh? Ino that day we were picking flowers and you told me the reason you gave me ribbon, you helped me to believe in myself, and I've hung on to that ever since, thinking how cool it would be if all the nice things you said were true."

Ino crossed her hands over her chest and kept her eyes on Sakura as she continued.

"I wanted to be just like you. Working toward that goal is what made me good enough to be here today, that's why, when we fight, I'm giving it everything that I've got. None of this will mean a thing unless I've equaled you and surpassed you!"

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto and sees how much he's in this fight.

"Who would know that you would be into Sakura's match so much?"

"Teme, you need to support Sakura too, she needs us now more than ever."

"Whatever."

Ino remembers the day Sakura gave her back the ribbon and what she said about having her headband across her forehead.

"I get it Sakura."

She unties her headband from her waist and moves it to her forehead tying it in place.

The two ill fired up girls run at each other ready to throw down. Sakura does a shadow clone jutsu and copies herself, so there is three of them running at Ino.

Ino tries to see which Sakura could be the real Sakura, and yells at her.

"You can't beat me with classic textbook moves."

Sasuke and the rest of the team are amazed as Sakura blooms before their eyes.

She knew that Ino would find out which one is the real one so she had a plan B. She focused all of her chakra in her feet and all the clones jumped up disappearing while the real Sakura charged at a distracted Ino.

Contact, Sakura hit Ino with all her might and sent her flying backward into the hard ground.

"I may have been a crybaby in the past, but who's crying now? Come on Ino, stop holding back!"

"If that's the way you want it Sakura, the gloves are off!"

Ino wipes away the blood forming in the corner of her mouth and stands watching Sakura.

"Look at Sakura go! She's awesome!"

"I have to agree with you dobe she's doing good."

Kakashi buts in and said

"Sakura is a solid contender. Her mastery of the fundamental techniques for the utilization of chakra is definitely the best among the rookies."

"Ever better then me?"

Yes Naruto, the technical art of circulating chakra to every nook and cranny of the body and deploying it with precise timing is an area in which Sakura has surpassed even you Sasuke."

Sasuke's face grew into shock and then he smirked, "I knew that she was good in something, but I never knew she could be better in it than me."

Sasuke heard moving and looked back down at Sakura to see her advancing to Ino and Ino doing the same.

They hit, but Sakura was holding Ino's punch and Ino was holding Sakura's. Sakura let go and jumped back grabbing a kunai and threw it at Ino. Unfortunately it hit a kunai that Ino threw and they clanged together hitting the ground.

**(Several minutes later)**

"_Sakura was such a crybaby, when did she turn this tough?"_

They were throwing as many punches as they were dodging. One punch nailed both of them in the side of the jaw sending them flying backward. As Sakura skidded back she looked up and saw Sasuke looking down at her concerned.

She wobbled to her feet blood dripping from her face and hands.

"You can't be my equal Sakura!"

"You're right. The magnitude of your obsession with your long, flowing hair and superficial appearances is peerless, I'm just no match for you."

Ino grabs her ponytail and cuts it with a kunai knife.

"This is nothing!" she throws her hair on the floor in between her and Sakura.

"This ends now. I'm gonna make your lips say 'I give up'."

Ino does the sign of the mind transfer jutsu and raises it to Sakura's wobbling form.

"Kakashi what is that sign?"

"Naruto listen and I'm sure Sakura will explain."

"I see what your planning," Sakura says straightening up, "Shintenshin no jutsu- the mind transfer technique- where all of your psychic and spritual energy is loosed upon your enemy, and you usurp the psyche of your opponents… reducing your rival to helplessness with in her own body while you possess it."

"Kakashi if she gets caught by that it's over for her. Ino is going to end up wining this, and now Sakura has no chance."

"I wouldn't be so sure Sasuke, keep listening to Sakura, she'll explain."

"But Ino, that formidable art has a few inherent flaws, First of all that bolt of mental energy can only move along a direct path, and it moves very slowly. Secondly even if that packet if mental energy should miss its target, it is still unable to return to the attacker's body for several minutes, and during that time your own body remains limp, helpless, vulnerable as a rag doll."

_(Sasuke's thoughts)_

_Sakura's in no danger as long as she presents a moving target. And if Ino tries her art and fails, Sakura will be able to punish Ino's defenseless body until Ino's sprit returns. She could win this as long as she keeps her mind focused. Come on Sakura I'm counting on you to be in the chunin exams with Naruto and me._

_(End thoughts)_

Ino still won't give up and is still going to try her jutsu no matter how much luck she needs for it! Sakura gets ready to run as Ino prepares her jutsu. She takes off running out of the way and stirs up some of Ino's hair lying on the ground.

"Ninja art, Shintenshin No Jutsu"

Everything becomes still, neither girl moving, no one knows which one is which. Sakura's head comes up and looks at Ino's useless body sitting in front of her.

"Heh, you lose Ino!"

She starts to advance toward Ino when she finds out that she can't move, when Sakura looks down she sees that Ino's hair is holding her in place with chakra.

"Gotcha, Sakura. I set a trap and you fell for it. The hand signs I made earlier were just a distraction to keep you from seeing the real trap. You zigged, you zagged and you fell right into it! Can't move at all can you? I made a living rope by running chakra through my own cut hair."

Sakura tries desperately to move, but finds that she can't budge an inch. Ino makes the hand signs again and to Sakura's horror it hits perfectly. As Ino's body slumps down again Sakura's keeps standing.

"Heh, too bad Sakura."

As Sasuke looks down he can't believe that Sakura got caught by Ino's attack. Naruto glances over at him and they both mutter at the same time

"Sakura"

Everyone watches as Sakura's hand raises and she starts to withdraw from the match.

"I Haruno Sakura, whish to with draw from the match."

Sasuke is horror struck that Sakura is not even putting up a fight with in her own mind to get Ino out. So he yells at her to try to bring her sprit back.

"Don't do it Sakura! You've come so far, if you let yourself loose to that crazy pig you won't be able to advance to the finals with me like you promised!"

Sakura's body begins to shake and shiver, and she grips her head.

_Thanks Sasuke, and he's right I can't let this bitch beat me!"_

Sakura's sprit comes back and is Inner Sakura.

'**No way do I with draw! Are you kidding me I'm staying in!'**

'_What the hell Sakura? My technique is unbeatable.'_

'**Ino, if you don't get out of my body now your gonna regret it!'**

"Kai! Release!"

Sakura hit the floor on her knees and Ino's body starts to come back to life. Everyone is puzzled about what happened inside of Sakura, and what made Ino break the hold.

"There were two different psyches inside you before I got there what on earth are you Sakura?"

"Heh, don't you know? Even the sweetest girl needs a hard center, or she's not gonna make it out there!"

Kakashi is stunned by Sasuke's outburst and Sakura's new strength. Naruto is whooping and yelling, as Sasuke leans over the rail again and smirks at the pink haired girl he calls a comrade.

"Once a victim has been possessed by that technique it is almost impossible to drive the invader out. What really one the battle inside Sakura was the fighting sprit that Ino's presence roused in her heart. And it was you, Sasuke, that awakened Sakura's drive and egged her on to chase Ino!"

Both girls are giving out of chakra and strength. This is it they both say while they are both coming at each other with the last punch, that throws both of them back knocking their headbands to the ground clattering.

Sakura and Ino sat up and looked one last time at each other. Ino fell backwards unconscious. Sakura stood up shaking and shivering with the hugest smile on her face. She staggered over to Ino and laughed at her, "Thanks, you let me prove myself to everyone that I'm not weak." Sakura dropped Ino headband on her body and glanced up at the coordinator.

"The winner is Haruno Sakura!"

Everyone cheered and hollered, Sakura waved and smiled looking at everyone calling her name. She felt dizzy and started to stumble around, soon she fell back on her back and was unconscious.

"SAKURA!"

Sasuke yelled jumping over the rail and running over to her unconscious body. Kakashi followed him and so did Naruto. Sasuke was besides her picking her up bridal style looking desperately at Kakashi for directions.

"It looks like she has some broken bones and loss a lot of blood. I assume Ino is a little better, since Asuma is letting her stay, but Sakura needs to go to the medical corps and get checked out.

Ino might have won the battle, but Sakura won the war, Ino really did put a hurting on Sakura's body, but even though she should have been down earlier due to the blood loss she still held on just to prove how much stronger she has gotten."

Sasuke glanced down at Sakura's scratched, bleeding, and bruised face. Her body looked like it went through a war.

"Kakashi, Naruto, I'll take her to the medical core and make sure she's all right. I guess I'll see you later."

"You got it teme, and I'll get the info for the chunin exams finals so don't worry about it, stay with her as long as you need."

He started walking to the emergency room when Sakura started to stir in his arms.

"Huh? Did- did I win?"

"Yeah, you sure did, Ino is with her team watching the rest of the matches."

"Sasuke-kun? Why are you carrying me?"

"Well, do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke carefully stood her up and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, and his around her waist.

When they arrived in the medical core Sasuke took her to the emergency room, they took her to a room and told him to stay in the waiting room until she was stable.

The doctors had to bandage Sakura's torso, and most of her arms. She had a sprained ankle, and a small fracture in her hip. After a lot of tests the doctors concluded that she had a concussion too.

Sasuke was in the waiting room pacing when Kakashi walked in.

"So how's our girl?"

"I don't know, they told me to wait out here until you got here and talked to the doctor to see here."

"Oh, I see, this isn't good."

Kakashi went up to the nurse and talked then a man in a white coat with blood splashed on it came up to him and took him behind the tan double doors.

(In Kakashi's view)

"What's wrong with her?"

"She has a lot of broken bones, a concussion, a sprained ankle, pulled ligaments, and pulled muscles."

"Can she do anything?"

"Kakashi, she also has lost a lot of blood too."

"Tell me doc, what's all broken."

"Well, for starters, it's mainly her ribs. She has broken five ribs, an arm, and her lower spine is out of place. Sakura's legs have pulled ligaments along with her arms. She pulled her neck muscles, and leg muscles."

"How does she look?"

"Fairly decent, we have bandages around her torso, so everything is covered up, and on her arms and legs. She has a knees brace and ankle brace on, and her lower spine has been put in place all ready."

"That sounds good, can she go home?"

"Yes, but she's gonna need someone to watch over her. She's not supposed to strain her legs until they are better, and besides it would hurt too much if she did."

"Thanks doc, I'll sign the papers and Sasuke will get her and will have to watch over her."

"Here you go and I'll get the boy."

(End View)

Kakashi took the papers signed them, gave them back to the nurse, and walked over to Sasuke and the doctor.

"Can I finally see her now Kakashi?"

"Yes Sasuke you can, also it is your mission to watch over her until she is better."

"Yes Kakashi."

He bolted down the hall to Sakura's room and barged in. What he saw scared him; Sakura was hurt, and beat up.

Sasuke nudged her and her eyes fluttered open.

"Sasuke-kun?"

The pain rushed over her and she let out a small squeal.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

He grabbed her hand and tried to calm her by talking to her.

"Everything is gonna be all right Sakura, you get to stay with me and I have to watch over you."

As soon as the pain came it was gone, she passed out.

(A couple of months later. Sakura's back to normal, and they're at the bridge.)

Sakura was sitting on the railing of the bridge and Sasuke was beside her holding her steady.

"Was it really worth all that Sakura?"

"What, Sasuke?"

"Fighting Ino, loosing all that blood? Standing up after all the times you were knocked back? Hurting so much?

"Yeah it was worth it."

"But why, you could have laid back down after knocking Ino out, it would have been a double knock out, and I wouldn't have had to see you like that, all beat up and bandaged."

"Now that you put it like that Sasuke, and I think of it, it was still worth it. When I have something to prove I'll prove it!"

"Sakura what did you have to prove?"

"That I wasn't weak, that I could hold my own in a battle, that you don't have to worry about me anymore."

He jumped off the rail, and stood in front of Sakura, with his hands on her waist. She hopped off and Sasuke cupped her face in his hand and pulled her into a kiss.

When they broke apart Sasuke still had her face in his hands and he smiled.

"I will always worry about you, and I will always protect you every time I get. You mean the world to me, and now that were chunin together we get to have more fun."

"Sasuke-kun, I know you will protect me and I know you will always worry about me that's fine with me, it lets me know that you still care."

He moved his hand to her chin and lifted her head to his face.

"Sakura, I will always care about you, ever since that day I saw your fight Ino and saw how much you wanted to win, to prove to her that you have grown, to show me that you aren't weak, it let me know something."

She took his hands off her face and held them, pulling him closer to her. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you."

She let go of his hands and ran off the bridge with Sasuke chasing her. He caught up to her and they were in the middle of the village with people watching as Sasuke leaned down to her and replied back.

"You were right at the exams, Ino isn't my type, you are Sakura. I love you too, and always will."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again, this time when they broke apart people cheered at the new couple of the village, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno.

**(Send Reviews! I wanted to have a good happy ending to this. How did you like that Sakura kicked Ino's ass! Hell yeah[Sorry for the Ino fans I think I did a good job this time. I hope you liked it.)**


End file.
